


grave

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, having been blamed for a crime he did not commit, he has weeks until he dies, this is oliver basically reflecting on the fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “You have three weeks,” the Captain of the Guard had spat at him, “to tell us the truth before we slice your head off your shoulders, boy. Think wisely.”





	grave

Oliver did not want to die.

 

All Oliver can remember is trying to come home to the Diamond Palace after a late night trip per Diamond’s request for him to retrieve something. All he can remember is being excited to get home and sit by his sister’s side and learn more about his magic and capabilities. All Oliver could remember was thinking it was a normal late night walk, no danger nor anything to be distinctly alarmed about. All he could recall was that he felt like he’d gotten hit hard in the back of his chest, like a thin needle had just inserted itself through his heart.

 

Like that, only moments later had he collapsed, completely blacking out. He had no memory of what happened between then and now, but all he did know was that currently he was chained up in the dungeon of the Kingdom of Hearts, being accused for the disappearance of King Heart himself.

 

“You have three weeks,” the Captain of the Guard had spat at him, “to tell us the truth before we slice your head off your shoulders, boy. Think wisely.”

 

Oliver did not want to die.

 

His heart was racing in his chest and he’d thrashed wildly against the chains, screaming and shouting that he had nothing to do with this, that he had no idea why he was being accused for such a heinous crime he would never even have a part of in his lifetime. They would not show him evidence or proof that he had connections to the King’s disappearance, refused to let him have contact with Diamond, and was told how it was.

 

He had mere weeks before he was going to be shoved in an early grave. There was no saving him, no doubt about it. He couldn’t even make up a story. No amount of lies he could make to free himself would not work.

 

He merely sat there, sobbing, shaking and terrified what was going to happen to him.

 

He wanted Diamond. He wanted Alice. He wanted to see the both of them. He didn’t want to die. 

 

Oliver did not want to die in place of the true culprit at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oliver :(((( he deserves so much better ihasdfhasdfhadjf


End file.
